


Blue

by Jumping_Girl_Juliet



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Smut, True Love, happy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Girl_Juliet/pseuds/Jumping_Girl_Juliet
Summary: Gift Request: The request was sent via anonymous on my Tumblr--(waves at others who don’t really want anyone to know they like this stuff--I get you, I do! haha) Requester said they'd love something 'smutty' lol so I did my best once I studied the picture.The middle picture below is the one that was sent to me. I normally use the picture as inspiration and gather enough to meet the story so that it can be a full mood board for the fic. If you're interested in submitting a pic or song or other media or scenerio--you can send an anonymous message on Tumblr (jumping-girl-juliet), or of course, here--I won't mention you by name if you ask me not to!Below I present the one shot gift! Hope you enjoy it!





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So--despite all of the safety points put in place, I feel like I should just reiterate--this is an explicit one shot, it has graphic sexual content and adult centered language. Please do not read if you are offended by this kind of material or you are UNDER AGE. Otherwise--please enjoy and if you like it--I'd love, love, love it if you'd leave me a note or a kudo to let me know! Feedback always gives me more motivation!

 

 

 

* * *

[Full Sized Unfiltered Image](https://68.media.tumblr.com/085efb9aab19f788099270ce153570e4/tumblr_oqbyoehp1B1wpcwt8o4_r1_1280.png)

The middle picture is the request from my anonymous to me.

I collected the other images as I pulled together the story in my mind, creating the “Blue” mood board. 

I put a "galaxy" filter on this image to keep it from being especially explicit.

You can use the link above the picture to see it without the filter full sized.

  

* * *

 

  

You threw the keys into the dish on the table by the door, trudging into the dark apartment, absolutely dead to the world for all rights. It was after midnight, having been tied up at work for much longer than you could have imagined when your shift ended at 7:00, the patient you’d been working with for a week ran into a complication and you couldn’t bear to leave until you knew everything was going to be okay with her.

You went to shower, barely feeling anything other than the warm water melting away the stress and making you even more sleepy. You pulled on your soft, blue snuggly onesie, thankful for the warmth it provided given that you’d been trying to keep the heating bill low this year, forgoing running it for extra layers of clothes. The snuggly was especially good, because it covered you from head to toe and was super warm. You dried your hair as best as you could, positive it would end up in a tangled mess no matter what you did at this point, quickly brushed your teeth and then made your way to your bedroom.

You were nearly asleep before you laid your head on your pillow, fumbling to plug in your cellphone in the dark, normally thankful for your light blocking curtains, and then pulling the covers up under your chin as you snuggled in to get warm. Your heart stopped beating when you felt something move next to you.

You were across the room, screeching as you ran, nearly slamming into the wall in your blindness as you fumbled to turn on your cell phone flashlight. Panic making your hands shake, your mind flittering through ideas of what you could possibly kill an intruder with that was within arm’s reach, as you lifted the light to see what or more importantly _who_ was on your bed.

Your hand fluttered to your chest, trying to calm down and take a deep breath when the face of your boyfriend was illuminated. You leaned against the dresser, trying to calm down and seriously considered changing the locks on the doors for a moment. You were concerned when you realized that despite the extraordinary amount of noise you’d just made, Ryosuke hadn’t moved. Hadn’t responded at all as far as you could tell.

You stepped up to the bed, shading the full force of your light away from him so as to not blind him but ensure you could actually see him. He was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took, which made you feel marginally better. He was wearing some of his lounge pants, and had on a white tank top, clearly, he’d gotten cold while waiting as he’d slipped on one of your sweaters which was twisted up around him. He looked so peaceful, but you’d studied his face enough at this point in your relationship to see how dark the circles under his eyes were, and how exhausted he must have been to sleep through your screaming.

In truth, it was a miracle your neighbors didn’t call the police.

You carefully slid into bed, trying to not shake him while you moved, laying your phone on a pillow above you but tilted away so it wouldn’t wake him, wanting to just _look_ at him. You’d missed him while he was gone, and it was a pleasant surprise to find him here tonight since you’d thought his flight didn’t come in from overseas until tomorrow. He looked beautiful as always, his pink lips curled into a tiny smile in his sleep. You sighed, blissful and excited to hear about his adventures tomorrow. You reached your hand out to touch his hair but then thought better of it, wanting him to remain asleep.

You twisted to grab your phone so you could plug it up, when you felt his gaze on you, turning back around you looked down to find him staring up at you with his eyes questioning, a soft smile playing at his lips, his voice soft and squishy from sleep, “Baby,” he whispered, his grin widening as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, “C’mere.”

You turned off the flashlight, reaching to plug your phone back in as you slid back down and leaned over to him, sighing softly as you reached out to touch his face. “Shhh…” you whispered moving your hand across his face to run your finger slowly down from his forehead, between his eyes, and then down his nose, repeating the motion that usually resulted in him falling sound asleep, “Sleep, Ryo—we’ll catch up tomorrow.”

You’d just moved your hand up for another stroke when his hand gripped your wrist, lowering it down to place a kiss on your open palm before speaking, his tone taking on an edge of petulance like a child, “I want to _now_ , I waited at the airport for _six hours_ on standby to get an earlier flight,” he yawned, his eyes closing for a moment, then looking back at you, sincerity painting his words, “I tried to wait for you, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be silly, I had to work late—I’m so glad you’re here—but honestly, Ryo, you need to sleep,” you said it in your matter of fact, no nonsense tone, leaning forward to place a quick, chaste kiss on his lips before laying back down, starting to roll over when his arm gripped around your waist and pulled you sharply into him, a small squeak coming from you as the air was forced out of your lungs.

You blinked in the darkness, barely able to make out his form, but you didn’t have to be able to see him to know what his expression was when he spoke, “I’ve been gone for _three weeks_ , I’m sure as hell not going back to sleep now.”

Without any hesitation, his mouth was on yours, coaxing a moan from you when his tongue ran softly across your bottom lip, causing your skin to tingle all over, dipping in to taste the minty flavor of your tooth paste as his hand moved up into your hair to pull you closer still. It was a thought somewhere in the back of your mind to force him to go to sleep, but then you knew there was nothing to be done when the man decided he would have things his way—and besides that, the way his mouth was moving was pretty much enough to make you forget that he needed sleep. 

Of course, you couldn’t help but believe this was his entire plan.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on yours, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, Ryosuke,” you responded, your hand touching his cheek affectionately, “Nothing is the same without you here.”

“Mmm,” he hummed softly, turning his head to kiss your hand before he leaned to the side to kiss you again, his mouth more insistent, more needy this time, but still so gentle. He pulled your bottom lip between his own, softly sucking on it before he deepened the kiss.

You reached up to run your fingers through his hair, thinking you’d allow this to go on for a few minutes, because you really did miss him, but then you were going to see to it he got some rest. Your hands settled at the nape of his neck, fingers entwined in the soft strands there as his mouth moved slowly across your cheek and down to your neck.

_I really should stop this._

His hand moved from your waist and around your back, pulling you toward him, as you rolled onto your side into him, his hand slowly making circles as he moved lower still, tracing across your back to your thigh, then slowly up to your waist again. His mouth sucked lightly on the skin in the dip of your neck, licking gently upward to nibble on your ear as his hand made another round.

You had just reached forward to return the affection, your tongue brushing against the cold metal loop of his earring, when the manner of his touch changed, no longer soft and gentle the way he normally was, his hand was heavy, and his fingers felt like they were crawling. You turned your head, pulling back slowly, planning to ask him what was going on when he suddenly released your ear from his mouth, leaning up and speaking into the darkness, exasperation clear in his voice, “What the hell are you wearing!?”

You felt heat rise to your cheeks as you realized you were wearing the snuggly onesie and not one of your normal ‘sleep’ outfits which most certainly weren’t worn with _sleep_ in mind ordinarily, at least not when Ryosuke was spending the night. You couldn’t stifle a laugh and before you could explain he’d huffed, throwing himself backward, reaching to the switch on the wall by the headboard so he could turn on the blue star lights that covered the ceiling of your room.

Instantly, the room was filled with soft blue light, and he shifted to sit up, jerking the covers down off of you, his eyes growing wide as he took in the onesie, his gaze drifting down your legs to land on your footie covered feet, which you twisted together in nervousness, then back up to see your face. You had no idea what he was thinking, and bit your bottom lip between your teeth, trying to figure out how to explain—or better yet, suggest that he go to sleep, as he was clearly jet-lagged, and needed rest.

You scooched backwards, until you could swing your legs off the side of the bed, standing up and turning to look at him, “I’m going to go get you some warm milk, to help you settle down and rest.”

“Are those actually pandas?” one of his eyebrows was raised as he stared at the pattern on your pajamas with amusement.

You glanced down at your onesie, your cheeks flaming, “Y-yes, they’re pandas…I’m sorry, I’ll go change and I’ll get your milk, okay?”

Yes, you’d definitely change into at least a _normal_ pair of pajamas, avoiding anything with lace or such so he would actually go to sleep, while you got the warmed honey cinnamon milk for him.

You started to turn to leave the room when he huffed, slapping his hands on the mattress. You looked back at him to find he had sat up, his brows scrunched into a frown, his expression sad, his tone was pleading, confused, “ _Why are you running away from me_?”

“I-I’m not, Ryo?” you whispered, frowning at how he was misunderstanding what you were trying to do, “I’m just _worried_ about you and I think that you need to—“

“What I _need_ ,” he interrupted you, his voice firm, his tone absolute, “is for you to get your ass back in this bed right now and let me _touch you_.” He took a deep breath before he spoke again, his voice a little softer, “I came home early because I couldn’t stand to be away from you for another minute longer than I had to…Baby, I _missed_ you. We don’t have to do anything, I just _need_ to be close to you.”

Your eyes were wide, as he’d rarely been quite this blunt toward you, and you had to admit it was rather thrilling all things considered, you felt a blush creep up to your cheeks and he smiled gently at you, the corners of his mouth kitten like as he reached his hand out and patted the bed next to him, “Please?”

You bit your lip, nodding, then crawling back into the bed next to him, and before you could think he was pressed down leaning over top of you, the proof of his arousal evident against your side proving that the pajamas clearly were _not_ a problem for him--and that he was probably lying about the whole ‘we don’t have to do anything’ bit of his speech. 

His breath floated softly across your face, his eyes moving from your own, then down to your mouth, and then back to your eyes as he leaned forward, gently sucking your lip from between your teeth, his tongue whisping across it before he released it to speak, “So...” he hedged, mischief alight in his eyes, “How serious were you about not doing _anything_ tonight?”

His question was honest, there was no condemnation or anger it it, and you knew if you said you wanted to wait he would, he’d never step on your feelings for sex—it wasn’t his way and you knew it didn’t matter how long he’d been gone—Ryosuke was Ryosuke.  

“I never said _that_ ,” you whispered, your eyes softening as you looked at his face, “I just said I thought you needed _rest_.”

“I see,” he grinned, kissing you quickly before drawing back, a devilish smile playing at his lips as he pressed his hips into your side, grinding against you, “I think I’m being pretty clear on what I _need_ , but if you want to hear me say it then, I really _need_ to feel your tig—”

You burst out laughing, slapping your hands over his mouth to stop him from his horrible efforts at dirty talk, something he _really_ was bad at--which was surprising given how much sex appeal he exuded without even trying on a normal basis, often without even realizing it.  You'd seen him practically bring an entire stadium full of women of all ages to simultaneous orgasm just from moving his hips, licking his lips, and the way his hand seemed to always be touching either his own body in what seemed an innocent yet truly sensual way, or resting on his hip or belt in a way that allowed you to imagine it was you he was holding onto as he rolled his hips. Whatever it was, he'd been able to do it since he'd hit puberty, with absolutely zero training, and he'd only grew even more seductive as he grew older and completely secure in his role as a lover.

“I don’t need you to say it, I _feel_ it.” You shifted your hip to press into him, causing him to groan, leaning down to kiss you soundly, his hand tangling in your hair as he relaxed, his heart beating in time with your own finally.

He pulled back, his eyes moving down your body, and then back to stare at you, “What are you wearing under this?”

Before you could answer he’d shifted, “Nevermind, don’t answer,” he smiled down at you, winking as his hand moved up between you, “It’ll be a surprise,” as his hand slowly began drawing the zipper down, his tongue moving across your neck and to your chest as his mouth followed the zipper, nudging the opening apart with his nose, moaning softly as he pulled the fabric away from your uncovered breasts, leaning forward to flatten his tongue against your skin, tracing circles around your nipple before he blew softly on it, making your body tremble as you released a sigh, pressing your legs together.

His hand continued lowering the zipper as he closed his mouth around you, sucking lightly, his tongue slowly rolling back and forth, causing your toes to curl and your skin to tingle all over. Your hands reached up to move through his hair, and then to his back, clawing at his shirt trying to get it off, wanting to feel his skin on yours.

He sat up, quickly jerking the shirt and sweater he’d been wearing over his head and throwing it across the room, his mouth descending onto your breasts again, tongue tracing warm paths across your skin, causing you to scratch softly on his back. His mouth attached to your chest above your heart, and he sucked harder, moaning when his hand had finally reached the end of the zipper, and laid flat on your abdomen, his fingers moving slowly downward when he realized the answer to the question he’d asked about what you were wearing under the onesie was ‘nothing’.

Your hands moved across his back, the long-memorized lines of his muscles rippling under your fingertips feeling like coming home, tracing the smooth skin with your fingers before you shifted to draw your hand forward, running your palm across the part of his chest you could reach, then gripping his arm, the strength in his muscles there one of the things you loved the most as they moved under your hand.

His fingers reached your folds, his head lifting to see your face, his mouth slightly open as he breathed shallow breaths, slowly drawing his fingers downward between your legs, gently stroking, teasing, knowing how to elicit the exact response he wanted from you without thought, circling upward, slow motions causing your skin to heat and your legs to shake as he focused his attention where you wanted it most. His eyes were fixed on yours until they fluttered closed when he groaned from the tiny whimpering sounds you were making, slipping his hand back down, one of his legs moving over yours to draw your legs apart as he moved his fingers against you, so he could feel the wet heat of your arousal, pressing his forehead onto your chest for a moment.

Understanding, your hand moved slowly down from his arm, fingertips grazing his tummy making him suck in a breath, then hum in relief when your palm pressed firmly against him, gripping him through his pajama pants, his hips bucking forward slightly as he hummed into your skin, one of his fingers dipping into you gently in return, as he refocused his mouth to exploring your chest, your legs opening further on instinct as he added a second finger, slowly pumping in and out, causing you to tilt your body upward, pressing into the mattress, wanting more.

Your hand squeezed him on instinct, causing him to bite your skin softly when his fingers curled, hitting the sensitive spot, once, twice, your legs were trembling, and you couldn’t stop the low breathless sound that filled the room, his name a prayer on your lips, breathlessly spoken, "Ryos-ss--suke..."

His hands were suddenly frantic, trying to get the onesie off you, fumbling in his attempt, clumsy at not knowing how to do something as simple as removing your clothes in the state he was in, “Fuck!”

You whispered softly, smiling at his flustered state, “Shhh,” and pushed him with your hands, until he relented, slowly laying down on his back, as you sat up beside him, his hands still touching you, as if he were afraid to lose contact with your skin for even a moment, one of them gravitating back between your legs, moving slowly, teasing you while he watched you undress.

You shrugged the onesie off your shoulders, letting it fall down off your arms as you shifted up onto your knees, his fingers pressing inside of you insistently, causing your legs to shake, he knew what he was doing, he was driving you crazy, and your entire body was alight as you felt him gently curling his fingers and then pulling forward, repeating the motion over and over again, the pleasurable tension building inside of you as you jerked one of your legs up to free yourself from the confines of the pajamas finally.

You pitched forward, your hands landing on his chest, breathless as he continued to stroke you, his voice soft and warm like melted chocolate over your senses, “That’s it, Babe, I’ve got you.”

Your mouth found his, hungry and desperate for contact, your hands moving to his waist to remove his pants, a surprised sound echoing when you realized he’d somehow already managed to take them off. There was no hesitation as you broke the kiss, turning to lean your head down, grasping him at the same time you slid your mouth down onto him, the silky smooth skin soft against your lips as they met your hand, a strangled curse echoing through the room as his hips thrust up in surprise. He hadn't expected you to go down on him like this--you hummed softly, sucking lightly as you held him firmly, pumping slowly up and down as you moved. 

His fingers had stilled inside you, the shock of your mouth giving him pause, but once he'd acclimated to the pleasure, his fingers began moving with more intent and purpose, causing your legs to tremble and you to lose your rhythm. He pushed his hips down onto the bed, trying to move away from your mouth as his other hand gently pulled your hair, trying to encourage you to stop what you were doing, "Babe," the word tense from his mouth, clearly not wanting to end your time together like this, you gently released him from your mouth, continuing to stroke him slowly as you lifted your head to see the way his cheeks were red and his breath was coming out in sharp puffs, realizing how close he was, his hand snapped out to grab your wrist to stop you from moving your hand more.

His hand moved behind your head, pulling you up to his mouth, his lips frantic as he tried to express how much he loved you and how much he appreciated you--his fingers driving you crazy as they worked in sync with his tongue, when he lifted up off the bed to suck softly behind your ear, then whispering, "I want to taste you."

Your body shook at the thought, and you could feel the intensity building quickly, too quickly, as you reached down to push his hand away, eyes connecting with his, shaking your head while the words were a breathless whisper, "Not tonight." Instead you answered his suggestion by straddling his legs, reaching down to grasp him as you shifted forward and began to sink down, yielding your body to welcome him, “Wanna be with you.” That was the best you could do given the way you were feeling, eloquent words failed.

He groaned a long, feral sound, as you continued your slow descent, your eyes fixed on his, a devilish smile gracing his face, when he raised his hand up to his mouth, his eyes never leaving yours as his tongue slowly licked his index finger, sucking it into his mouth and then smiling at the audible pop when he drew it out to lick the next finger, groaning in satisfaction at the way your face and chest flushed red, "I still get what I want."

He winked at you, teasing you with his silky voice as it moved through your body like electric, his mouth still working his hand as he closed his eyes to savor the taste. He _knew_ what he looked like, he _knew_ how hot that was, how good he looked laying under you, flushed with heavy breath, finishing his ministrations, hands moving to rest on your hips as you moved further down him, his eyes full of desire as he grinned at you.

Payback was quick and relentless as your thighs finally came to rest on his hips from your slow descent, leaning forward slightly your hands smoothing over the hard planes of his abdomen, you began to quickly roll your hips pressing down each time you circled, smiling when his eyes popped open wide, eliciting a string of curse words from his mouth as he grabbed your waist firmly and stopped your movement.

“You win, _t_ — _too much_ ,” he whispered, breathlessly, sitting up instantly, his arms coming around you to hold you close, and more importantly _still_ , his mouth connecting with yours as he lifted his head to reach up to you, humming softly at how much he loved the feeling of you surrounding him, body, mind, spirit, soul, “please.”

You answered by clutching his face in your hands, holding him closer still, understanding he wanted to slow down—it was rare that he would follow through with the tease of a quick and fast union—rather, even when he toyed around the edges of it, he would ultimately slow things down, draw them out, clearly—he enjoyed taking his time, and you enjoyed whatever he enjoyed—as you’d never been left wanting.

Your hands gripped his shoulders, bending to bury your face in his neck, his hands moving slowly across your back, tracing patterns, and you kissed softly along his neck and the edge of his ear before you whispered, “I love you, Ryosuke.”

His hands held you impossibly closer as you felt him tuck his face against your chest, kissing there softly before he responded, “I love you more.”

You started to pursue the long running 'who loves who more' argument but the words died in your throat when his hands moved to your hips, his fingertips digging into your skin as he pushed them back, and then drew you forward again, slowly, causing you to hum softly against his hair, bending your head to nibble on his earlobe, sliding the curve of his earring between your teeth, causing him to shudder beneath you. Taking his flexing hands on your hips as permission to move, you slowly began to lift up and down, pressing forward and back each time you reached his hips, his hands making sure your pace stayed steady, as you became more and more lost in the motions.

It didn’t take long for you to find your rhythm, the feeling of slow burning inside of you, you leaned back enough to see him, his mouth open, jaw slack, he reached up to steal a kiss when his eyes met yours. His hands released you so you could move freely, you watched the resolution in his eyes as he leaned back on one arm, the restraint etched on his face as he drew his bottom lip in between his teeth, his body tense and tight, as he moved his other hand up between you to gently stroke you as your hips rolled around, his fingers spanning across your pelvis, his thumb pressing down to draw slow circles, as you pressed forward into his hand, your body bucking up and then back at the new sensation, causing you to tilt your head back, your hair brushing against his legs as you moaned.

“You’re so gorgeous,” his eyes were fixed on you, hooded with desire as he pressed his thumb more firmly against you, drawing the circles tighter as you chased the feeling growing within you. “Hey,” he whispered, sitting up closer, his other hand touching your face, drawing your eyes to him, encouraging you, “I love you, so much.”

Words spoken with such conviction, such absolution—he felt the way your body responded, your movements becoming sloppy and loose, your mind and body moving in opposite directions. He held your eyes, pressing his forehead against your lips as he took over the motion, pivoting his hips, his fingers matching the rhythm, knowing exactly what you needed, how you needed to be touched, the words you needed to hear.

He looked up at you, watching the blush slowly rising from your chest up your neck, whispering affirmations, one of his hands resting behind your as he used his mouth to insistently push you backward. He slowly pressed you down, leaning you over until your back was arched and your head touched the mattress behind you, lifting himself up onto his knees, your feet moved behind him to help support your weight, his hands holding your hips steady as he began to move you gently, his hips thrusting upward, his fingers wrapping more firmly around your waist as he adjusted your position to better guide you.

With great purpose, intent on his goal, he enticed you with his body, his own desire a small reflection compared to his want of your pleasure. He slowed the pace, taking his time with you, as you felt him touch the deepest parts, slowly causing the burn to spread through your thighs and down to your feet. Every few thrusts he would tilt his hips just so that he would hit the forward wall, causing your legs to squeeze him unconsciously, your entire body coiling in expectation. You lost track of how long you stayed like this, caught up in the sensations, but you felt the change in him—his movements becoming more purposeful, his target being hit each time he moved, and the feeling was building up stronger and stronger with every touch.

Your breath was coming out in tiny gasps, your hands grasping, gripping, rolling across the muscles in his forearms, savoring them, the feel of the muscles under his skin, his strength, before you drew yourself back up, him watching you, hands grabbing you to steady you, sensing the time was near, wanting to be close to you, closer still, he lifted you up as he moved his legs under you so you were straddling him again. You moaned as he settled back down on the bed and felt him go impossibly deeper as he moved his hips under you.

Your name was whispered from his mouth, washing across your skin as if he were uttering a deeply personal prayer, a pledge, and the sound of it as it poured over you made the colors in the room multiply, your body losing its tempo, so thankful he had taken over. His eyes were fixed on you then, watching as you chased the pleasure, humming in satisfaction, “Yes...c’mon, Baby...” as he felt the first contraction that signaled you were there, your body beginning to pulse with pleasure.

Your hands gripped his hair, pulling as you tipped backwards, arms straightening as your body bowed into an arc, your toes curling as the sensations almost became too much, his hands firmly on your back as you leaned onto them, trusting him to support you fully. His name echoed across the space wrapped inside of a soft, melodic intonation that made him smile in his own breathlessness.

“That’s it, Beautiful,” he whispered, kissing your chest just over your heart, “give it to me.”

You bit your bottom lip between your teeth to try to stay the loud sounds that wanted to burst forth, instead a low, steady, keening brushed over him as his eyes were filled with the exquisite sight of your release.

His body continued to move, preserving the cadence to guide you through the ecstasy, his hips moving softly, touching the places you needed, one hand still on your back, the other pressing firmly into your abdomen heightening every sensation, his fingers spanned out across the muscles there, his mouth reaching forward, intent to worship your beauty, stretching out the pleasure, selfishly wanting every last whimper from you. He shifted, the smallest of degrees and you felt it when he found the spot, your hands flying up into your hair, as he bounced you softly, the outward spiral form the core of your body striking quickly.

Your breath pulled inward violently, held fast, as everything inside of you locked up for a moment, each muscle in your body felt like it was contracted, and then as the air pushed out of you, the sound of his name carried through the room as a plea and a praise, as your body pulled back up and forward clutching his head to you, pressing into his body, whispering words of love and affection and timelessness as this wave of pleasure, deeper and stronger, pulsed through you.

You pressed your mouth against his, hands holding his face up to you, letting your tongue speak the words that your brain was incapable of forming, then your head falling to rest on his shoulder as you tried to gather a deep breath. You were whispering words that made him sigh, his body stilled under you, ever patient, ever willing to give you what you needed no matter what kind of self denial it required.

His mouth had just kissed your shoulder lovingly, beginning to form the words to return your affection, to tell you how much he loves you, needs you, wants you, when you abruptly slammed your body down on him, rolling your hips, squeezing, then lifting slightly before you dropped back down again, hard.

“Fuck!” his head pulled backward to look at you, his body jerking under you, his face a mixture between pleasure and pain, his hands shooting to your waist, wrapping around you firmly, trying to hold you still, a litany of curse words, some of which you felt like he was actually making up on the spot, pouring from his mouth. You smiled at him, pushing with both hands on his chest, staring into his eyes, “Let me,” a challenge—knowing full well he didn’t have the will to actually fight you on this—your body still in motion above him.

“Baby,” he breathed, his eyes wide, partially begging you to stop so this could last longer, and partly begging you to move harder, faster, deeper.

“Please, Ryo,” you pleaded, “—you don’t _always_ have to be in control.”

He relented, slowly leaning back until he was laying on his back under you, his hands closed on your knees, gripping them tightly, as you continued your movements, your hands resting on his thighs behind you, making sure he had the perfect view of you so he could see everything you were doing to him. His eyes bounced from one place to the other, trying to soak in the full vision, until they settled on the place where your body was slowly enveloping his need, your hips rolling in small circles, causing your belly to move in an enticing way, before lifting and moving down again.

A low, deep sound began in the core of his body, rumbling as it moved through him, and you sped up your movements up as you watched his eyes flutter closed against his will, his mouth open as he clenched his teeth, his expression one that someone might interpret as pain—but you knew was the face that meant he was almost there, holding onto the fragile string between control and bliss. His jaw loosened, his mouth slack as he groaned, his fingertips frantic on your legs before they reached around you to pull you straight down, his eyes opening as his body bent upwards when the first wave washed over him, lifting up to wrap around you, his face buried against your chest, his forearms holding your hips down, hands splayed across your back, they were locked against you as he rolled his hips to bury himself deeper still inside of you as the pulses of pleasure washed over him.

His mouth was open as he cried out your name, his teeth scraping gently against your sensitive skin, savoring the way your chest vibrated, your body shuddered, the way your breath escaped in gasps as he moved beneath you.

Your arms were wrapped around his head, holding him close to you, cradling him there against your chest as his motions slowed, his breath caressing your skin as you ran your fingers through his sweat drenched hair, pulling gently on the ends of it in the way that made his skin erupt with goosebumps and caused him to shiver.  He hummed softly, his body quivering against yours as an aftershock drifted through him.

You rolled your hips, gently, soothing him and giving him the time to recover, dipping your head to the side to kiss his temple softly—pulling him up, his eyes still closed but knowing the path to your mouth on instinct, his lips finding yours, pressing softly, tongue moving slowly over your bottom lip, drawing you down into him, his mouth delicate velvet against your own. His tongue reverent, tasting and touching with the sincerest tenderness, expressing what words were lacking.

Your violent breathing was gradually abating, your bodies relaxed and his hands drifted across your back, tracing slow circles there, rubbing gently as he gave you space to move back, allowing you to shift slightly but not willing to give up the intimacy of your connection quite yet.

“I love you,” he whispered softly, a smile curving his mouth into the cutest smirk of all of his smirks as he reached forward, kissing you softly before drawing back to look at you again, “Keep the onesie—I like it.”

You laughed then, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, “I love you, and I’m really glad you like the onesie, since I bought _you_ a matching one.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...now that you've read it--I'll tell you that this is the first one-shot I've ever written like this and my very first request for Hey! Say! JUMP! I've written requests for lots of other fandoms but never one that was based on 'real life" people--it is both exciting AND terrifying! Of course, I've written explicit material but it was always in the context of a bigger story! I gotta admit, I really enjoyed this! It made me REALLY blush, but I love how it turned out and I sincerely hope you did too! SO...yeah, consider this my very first NSFW Jump one shot!


End file.
